Timeforce - Delta
by princessg101
Summary: One year after the fall of Grumm, a mysterious message is received and Doggie goes missing, so it's up to B-squad to save the day but all is not as it seems. Adventure/Family/Friendship/Humour and a hint of Romance
1. Prologue - The Message

Timeforce-Delta  
Prologue – The Message

**A/N: Hey guys, this idea has been brewing in my head for while so I decided with the success I had with Forever Red 2, I would go ahead with this one. I've made a few alterations to the canon so AU and I'll discuss the changes as they come up. ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

The halls were metal and smelt of rust. A man weakly limps along, well aware that he is soon to be recaptured but if there was chance to send a signal out, it would be worth it. He didn't know where he was or when it was. He'd lost count of the days he'd spent in this desolate place, probably years, his captors revealed nothing but tortured him for information that he would take to his grave. _They_ meant too much to him, he wouldn't risk their safety. It was night now, the guards were more lax and he was able to slip out. From the talk around him, he gathered that he was in some kind of facility and had heard them speak a control room somewhere on that floor. He got into the deserted main control room and went straight for the communications desk. Pushing his hair out of his face, he studied the panel, punching in the codes for SPD's Earth headquarters.

He cleared his throat and spoke in to the microphone attached the console, "SPD, SPD, this is WC20-02. Been captured by hostiles. They want information on the project GENPOW. Send aid, I repeat send aid." He was going to say more when the door burst open and armed guards swarmed him, dragging him off. He didn't fight them - he was too weak - he just stared at the microphone, his only hope.

*TFD*

It had been an ordinary night for Kat Manx until one of the minor squad members brought her a distress signal that had been picked up. It was her job to verify the message and alert Doggie who would decide how to respond appropriately. Since Grumm had been taken down, the distress signals were mainly from stranded ships so she simply started the message, expecting to just take down the coordinates and pass them along to the commander. However within in seconds of playing the transmission, her heart stopped, her blood froze, her muscles seized, it couldn't be him…not after all this time. She hastened to play the message again, and again, she listened to it five times and verified it twice before the shock ebbed away and urgency took over. She ran to Doggie's quarters and very nearly banged on the door.

Doggie appeared in seconds, "Kat?"

"Anubis you won't believe who just contacted us." Kat played the message and Crueger was just as shocked as she.

"Are you certain that this authentic?"

"How could it not? He talked about GENPOW."

Doggie nodded and headed towards the space craft docks, Kat following, "I have to take care of this myself. It's my fault he's captured in the first place."

"Doggie you don't know that," Kat shook her head.

"If it has something to do with GENPOW then I DO know that." Doggie selected a single man shuttle from the fleet and Kat programmed the message's origins into the navigation system. "I don't want anyone to know about this. If I'm needed, say that I've been called away by the high command until further notice. Sky can takeover in my place."

"Commander speaking of Sky, and the other rangers, shouldn't they -"

Doggie cut Kat off, "I said I don't want anyone to know about this. Not even the rangers. That is an order Doctor Manx."

Kat looked like she sorely wanted to argue but she bobbed her head all the same, "Yes Sir. Be careful Sir."

"I will," Doggie closed the door on the ship and took off. Kat watched it go with solemn eyes, she'd give the stupid old mutt three days.

*TFD*

Some hours later, Anubis landed on a tiny desolate planet. It didn't really have anything except for one low, long building with a few lights on. Perhaps this was an old outpost, he cautiously approached the structure unaware that he was being watched…

Inside the building, in a security room, three alien creatures, one sitting and two standing either side, watched Doggie on the monitors with glee. "You were right Master Vilex," the seated proclaimed. "Your ruse with the prisoner worked! The Commander no less!"

"I knew he would take the first chance to contact SPD," said the one of the left. "Our friend may have held out for long but let us see if the commander is the same, and if SPD will sacrifice him too. Get him."


	2. Telling The Team

Timeforce-Delta  
Chapter 1 – Telling The Team

Three days…that's how long Kat had given Doggie and now those three days had come and gone. Cruger hadn't contacted them or responded to any of her messages and everything in her told her to talk to B-Squad but she knew better than anyone what telling them would mean. Kat drummed her fingers on her desk and gave it one more second of thought before opening the comm-link, "Sky could you get the rest of B-Squad and meet me in the lab."

"Will do Kat." Kat fell back into her chair, no turning back now.

*TFD*

It was only a few minutes later that Sky, Z, Sydney, and Bridge arrived. Kat watched their smiles and laughs with a pained smile of her own, this was not going to be easy. "What have you got for us Kat?" Sky asked cheerfully.

"Syd could you shut the door and lock it," Kat requested and the good humour visibly faded from their faces. Sydney closed the door and returned to the group.

"Kat?" Bridge raised an eyebrow.

"Guys there is a situation, Commander Cruger has gone missing," Kat informed them.

"What?" Z's jaw dropped.

"You said he was called into high command three days ago!" Sky cried.

"I think you all should sit down," Kat led them to table she'd cleared off and had chairs surrounding it. They all took a seat and Kat began to explain, "Earlier this week SPD received a distress call and Doggie went to investigate it personally and on his orders, I was to tell no one, not even you. But like Sky said, it's been three days, we haven't heard from him and the nature of investigation is such that we have to assume something went wrong."

"But why?" Sydney queried. "I mean why would Cruger go off on his own?"

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Bridge added.

"What was so important about this distress call?" Sky also questioned.

Kat took a deep breath, "This was the message." She pulled out device and played the transmission.

_SPD, SPD, this is WC20-02. Been captured by hostiles. They want information on the project GENPOW. Send aid, I repeat send aid._

"What's project GENPOW?" Z asked.

"Project Genetic Power," Kat clarified. "It was name given to the experiments we conducted that resulted in your powers and were the base research for the genetic enhancers built into your morphers."

"I thought you said our parents worked on that project," Bridge put in.

"They did and only them, myself, and Doggie had access to it," Kat nodded.

Sky pushed out of his seat and started pacing, "How is that possible? That message cannot be real."

"Looks like it is Sky, only a select few people knew about GENPOW," Kat pointed out. "That's why Doggie left and now he's gone."

"Kat it's been nearly twenty years," Sky shook his head slowly. "This is a hoax."

"How?" Kat argued. "All the participants in the study are accounted for."

"But Mirloc -"

"Mirloc was never actually convicted of that Sky. If you read the file, it says 'believed to be responsible for', he never confessed and there was not enough proof. All we know is that he was the last person to see him on aliv – on Earth."

Sky punched the table, "This is not happening. It can't be." The red ranger walked out.

"What was that about what I think it was about?" Bridge looked between Kat and the door.

"Kat are you really suggesting…" Z trailed off.

"Are you sure?" Sydney covered her mouth.

"Back in the beginning of SPD, we didn't have a secure communications network like what we have now," Kat sighed. "We had a specific radio frequency but it was totally unguarded so all the rangers had codes to identify themselves in the event that someone did get in. WC20-02 was Sky's father."

*TFD*

The guards were excited about something and that often didn't bode well. The prisoner was led out the building the first time ever and on to a ship. He was greeted by the sight of the hostiles' leader, Vilex. The alien, like his comrades, was tall and muscular. He had long, matted black and could pass as human if not for the thick dark blue skin that shone dully and the rows of razor sharp teeth. "Ah old friend, welcome aboard my ship."

"Dare I ask where we're going Vilex?"

"A small change in scenery," Vilex replied. "Besides I think we've outgrown our little abode since the recent addition." He beckoned and the guards hauled the prisoner over to a holding cell where Doggie lay unconscious on the floor.

"ANUBIS!" the prisoner shouted.

"Ah ah not so fast," Vilex had him pulled away. "You'll have your little reunion soon enough. For now, lock him below and we'll meet at the new base."

"You're not coming with us?"

"Oh I'll be along," Vilex leered. "Just have to leave something for the rangers."

**A/N: Yes Sky's father is alive but you're going to have to wait a while for the explanation and that isn't the only surprise I have waiting for you. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


	3. A Sign Of Good Faith

Timeforce-Delta  
Chapter 2 – A Sign of Good Faith

While Syd, Kat and Bridge prepared for the mission, Z went off to find Sky. After roaming around for half an hour, she found him on the roof with a frame in his hands. "Hey."

Sky looked around, "Oh hi Z."

"Is that your dad?" Z asked gently, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," he handed her the picture. "His name was William Tate."

Z smiled at the young Sky next to the older blonde man in the red ranger suit minus the helmet. "Our suits don't look anything like his."

"Early prototype," Sky told her.

"I see," she gave the picture back. She studied him for a long moment before saying, "Call me crazy but if I thought my dad was alive, I would be thrilled."

"What if he's not," Sky asked in a pained voice. "What if it's a hoax?"

"Do you really think it is?"

"I know what I _want _to think, but I shouldn't. I can't do it Z, I can't lose him all over again," Sky sighed. "When I was a kid, I used to believe that he'd just show up one day. We didn't have a funeral, they had just found his helmet near some building and gave it to us. I thought that meant he could still be alive, trying to get home. I used to wait for him some days, I even promised that when I joined SPD I would find him and lead a rescue mission to bring him home to my mom. But then I grew up, I had to face facts, he wasn't coming home – ever."

Z lightly grasped his wrist, "Hoping isn't the same as deluding yourself but fine, for all attempts and purposes we're going on a mission to find DC."

Sky swallowed and nodded, "Thank you. Let's go."

*TFD*

The rangers flew their S.W.A.T flyers to the same coordinates that Cruger went to. "Arrival in five minutes," Bridge announced over the comm-link.

"Alright let's slow it down people," Sky ordered. "We don't know what happened to DC, he could've been ambushed for all we know." The ships' speed decreased and they were constantly scanning the immediate vicinity for signs of another ship. It was hard to tell in space but it just felt like one of those areas that no one ever went to.

"Seems like we're all alone," Z commented.

"Kind of spooky if you ask me," Sydney added. "Can we please just get on to the planet? If something was going to attack us, it would've done it by now."

"Alright let's land but do not power down," Sky warned.

"Copy that."

"Ay, ay captain."

"Right."

They took their flyers down to this barren landscape. It immediately became apparent that they were the right place but Doggie was not there. The only structure in sight was the clearly recently destroyed remains of a building. It looked like it had been burned down; smoke was still rising in certain places and pieces of wood were charred and hot. "You don't think he's in there, do you," Sydney worried.

"Let me check," Bridge stepped forward and passed his hand over the scene in front of him. "Nothing, not a single being of any kind." They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey there's Doggie's ship," Sky pointed to the shuttle on the other side of the debris. They cautiously approached the ship with their weapons drawn. It was a long shot but they still had check, "COMMANDER! COMMANDER CRUGER!"

"COMMANDER ARE YOU THERE?!" Bridge called, he passed his hand again. "It's clear."

Nevertheless, Sky carefully opened the door but true to Bridge's word, no one was there however there was something there that was rather odd. A black box sat on the floor of the ship with a small circular device on top. Sky picked it up and a small hologram of a strange blue man-like creature appeared.

_Hello SPD, I am Master Vilex. Your commander and first officer are my prisoners until my demands are met or I will kill them. If you want them to live listen very carefully, give me the genetic enhancers from Project GENPOW and I will let them go. I've been waiting for a long time and I won't tolerate waiting any longer. You have seven days to hand over the enhancers or they die. I will contact you for your answer. Just to prove to you that I'm telling the truth I've left you a little present; consider it a sign of good faith. Remember you have one week as of right now!_

The hologram disappeared and the circle opened to reveal a timer that displayed 6:23:59:58 and it was counting down by the second. Sky put it aside and opened the box and had to take several calming breaths; Cruger and his father's morphers were inside. "It's their morphers," Sky stared at his father's white morpher, luckily the other rangers couldn't see his face. "He has them. He really has them."

Even without him saying that, the others could tell that this was bad. Z shook her head, "What the hell are we going to do now?"


	4. Coming Back

Timeforce-Delta  
Chapter 3 – Coming Back

"My god I haven't seen this in years," Kat breathed while examining Sky's dad's morpher. It was white and oblong with oval of glass over a black display. "It's really him."

"Yeah now both Sky's dad and Cruger are with this Vilex guy," Bridge huffed. "What do we know about him?"

"Not much," Kat said pulling up his file for them to read. "He was once the top general in Grumm's army back during the first wave but then he just disappeared. Rumours had it that not even Grumm knew where he went and he was officially declared in SPD records as 'status unknown'."

"What about the genetic enhancers he wants," Sydney inquired.

"I honestly don't know guys," Kat shook her head. "After the project was completed, the remains of the enhancers were supposed to be destroyed."

"I don't think Vilex would've gone through all this trouble if he didn't have proof that they still existed," Z shrugged.

"That may be why he abducted Sky's dad," Kat theorized. "He was in charge of the project and the disposal the remnants."

"Okay so somehow Vilex found out about the enhancers and kidnapped Sky's dad to….what? Information?"

"Most likely, but whoa that's a long time to hold out," Bridge noted impressed.

"God knows what they did to him in that time," Sky said quietly. "We have to him back. Both of them."

Z interjected, "But how? We don't have the enhancers to trade or know where they are."

"I want to interrogate Mirloc," Sky announced to everyone's shock.

Kat tentatively asked, "Are you sure? I mean the last time…"

"Last time he played off the memory of my father's death, except he apparently isn't dead anymore," Sky pointed out. "No sad memories, no tears. I might kill him for putting me through that but that's why I'm not going to go alone."

Bridge raised an eyebrow, "Who's going with you?"

*TFD*

Sky arrived at the warehouse and found Ally doing some paperwork on a clipboard by a pallet of cardboard boxes. "Ally!"

"Hey there Sky," Ally smiled. "Looking for Jack?"

"Yeah, just point me in the right direction. I'm sure I can follow his loud mouth."

"I heard that," Jack appeared grinning. "What's going on man?"

"Can we talk?" Sky tilted his head towards the doors. "It's private."

"Go ahead, I'll cover for you," Ally shooed them.

They went out to the parking lot and sat on the curb. Sky couldn't figure out where to begin and Jack was bit worried by Sky's silence, "Everything alright?"

"I don't know," Sky answered truthfully. "Look I need you to come back for one mission, just one."

"Come on man, you know I'm out," Jack laughed a bit but Sky's serious eyes he sobered up. "What's going on?"

"Cruger has been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

"And – and -" Sky licked his lips. "My dad might be alive." If not for the situation Sky might've laughed at the expression on Jack's face, he was pretty sure if he were to nudge his friend, he'd fall off the curb.

Jack struggled to form coherent sentences, all he managed to get out was, "How?" And with that, Sky launched into the whole story, he didn't know how but he ended up spilling his guts to Jack. Everything he was feeling; the fear, the excitement, how much he missed his dad and how worried he was that he was going to lose him again. By the time he was finished Jack only had one question…

"What do you need?"

"Come with me to interrogate Mirloc," Sky requested. "If we can't get a hold of these genetic enhancers, we're have to figure out where Vilex is. I need my best friend for this man." He held out the blue SPD ranger morpher.

"Blue?" Jack questioned. "I thought -"

Sky half-smiled, "Bridge insisted, he's pretty psyched to be in green again. I think he missed it. Anyway doesn't matter what colour right?"

"Right," Jack nodded and took the morpher. "Let's go pay a visit to MIrloc."

*TFD*

Doggie was in agony. Pain wracked his chest, down into his arms and legs. He'd been beaten badly by Vilex's men, demanding to know where the genetic enhancers were but he honestly did not know. He repeated over and over again that they were to be destroyed but the goons were adamant that they existed and they knew it. Throughout this 'questioning' Vilex stood to the side, watching in sadistic pleasure, the brave ones were always the most amusing to him. Until another one of his men entered with a message and yelled, "STOP!" He strode over Doggie and crouched down in front of him, "Your rangers came looking for you and found my message. I told them if they wanted you alive, to give me the enhancers. They have seven days to make the trade before we dispose of the both of you."

Anubis said weakly, "Both of us?"

"Ah yes, we have a little surprise for you," Vilex stood. "Take him below," he ordered. "Let the two old friends catch up." The men roughly pulled Doggie off the floor and took him to the lower deck where there was caged holding area and a figure inside that appeared to be sleeping. The men dragged him over to cell, unlocked the door and threw him in. The sounds jolted the other prisoner awake.

"Brought you some company," one of the men chuckled before locking the door and they left.

The prisoner scrambled over to DC, "Anubis? Doggie? Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Doggie groaned.

"Here take the cot," the prisoner helped him up onto the only bed. "The beatings are the worst."

"How did you survive twenty years of that?" Doggie gingerly touched his stomach.

"I have something worth surviving for," the prisoner. "How are they?"

"Fine. You'd be proud, he's the red ranger of the lead team and technically active commander since I'm here."

The prisoner's mouth flashed a smile for just a second, "Do you think they'll come looking for you?"

"They already have," Doggie reported. "He sent them an ultimatum, seven days to hand over the enhancers or we die. I thought you were going to destroy them?"

"There was no safe way of doing it."

"Did you consider pouring them down the drain?" Doggie asked with dry sarcasm.

"Damn why didn't I think of that," the prisoner smirked. "I think it had something to do with poisoning the Earth's water supply."

"Minor details," Doggie huffed amused.

"Good to see you Anubis."

"Good to see you too…Wes."

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Well the story is called TIMEFORCE-delta. Even before the Mirloc episode I could've sworn that Sky could pass as Wes and Jen's son and then I saw the outfit and that's how I was inspired to write this story in the first place. I wish the writers did make them the children of the rangers, I think it would've added something to the story but oh well I'll do it myself. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


	5. Interrogation of Mirloc

Timeforce-Delta  
Chapter 4 – The Interrogation of Mirloc

Since being recaptured by SPD, Mirloc had been relocated to an isolated single cell prison in one of the darkest regions of the galaxy. The lack of light made it harder for there to be any accidental reflections and the entire structure was made of the most durable, non-metallic materials. Ships were to dock at a specially designed bay far away from the prison then visitors had to board a small craft that would take them to it. Jack and Sky were in said craft, preparing themselves for the interview they'd never believe they'd have. "It's been a while since I was in uniform," Jack grumbled good-naturedly. "I forgot how tight they were."

"Blue looks good on you at least," Sky commented, not really in the mood for jokes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to Jack," Sky replied starting to tape the reflective bits of his uniform.

"But do you want to, I could talk to Mirloc by myself," Jack offered but Sky shook his head.

"Mirloc is sadistic, once I reveal who my father is, he'll be more open to giving us the details. If for nothing else than just to toy with my emotions. I know I can get a response out of him. Besides, I definitely want to do this."

Jack nodded at the determination in his friend's voice. "You're the boss, let's do this."

They entered the dim facility with resolute dread. They were given dark glasses and thoroughly searched for reflective items and surfaces before being led in to see Mirloc. They found the creature in a cell constructed of some white material, he looked up at their approach, "Ah some old friends here to see me. Welcome."

Sky chewed the inside of his cheek, he had to be emotional without becoming too emotional. He forced a steely note to his voice, "I'll get to the point Mirloc, I want to know what happened to the Officer William Tate red ranger of the Alpha squad. We know you were the last person to see him on Earth."

"William Tate… any relation I hope," Mirloc said coming closer to the bars.

"That is not your concern," Jack jumped in. "Tell us what happened the day you saw him, the day he disappeared."

"Surely your friend told you about my bargaining system," they sensed that if Mirloc could smile, he'd be the Chetshire cat at this point. "One sad memory and I give you the information you're after."

Jack crossed his arms, "If that were the case, you would've told another SPD officer already. I'm sure others have tried."

"Yes but their memories were pitiful, hardly entertaining or worth the information. However I will make you a deal," Mirloc leered. "Since your friend here has already given me his saddest memory which was wonderfully amusing, you can tell me any memory you like as long as it's dreadful."

"No games this time Mirloc!" Sky growled. "My father -" Sky stopped himself and hoped the alien would take the bait.

"Your father…" Mirloc drew out then chuckled. "So that memory you told me, you thought your father was dead. Oh dear, that is pathetic."

Jack squeezed Sky's arm to steady his friend before he truly got angry. "What happened to him? Where is he? We know he's alive."

"Then you know more than I do." Mirloc laughed, "But I can tell you how he got to wherever he is. Would you like to know what happened to dada that day ranger?"

Sky took several breaths and forced out through gritted teeth, "Yes."

"Yes what? I'm sure your father would like you to mind your manners."

"Yes please Mirloc," Sky's hands balled into tight fists and he shifted.

Mirloc moved to keep Sky in his direct line of sight, "I used to work for Grumm on the side, that's how I met him, Vilex. In the old days, I was hired by Grumm to kidnap certain key persons to hold as hostage until one day Vilex came to me with a proposition. He offered me a king's ransom if I did one job and then disappeared. I was not to tell Grumm or anyone else and I would get enough money to do as I pleased. The mission was simple; capture the SPD red ranger." Mirloc paused, probably to strain Sky's nerves but the red ranger held his ground.

"What happened?" he asked shortly.

"It was easier than I thought," Mirloc shrugged carelessly. "Vilex told me where Grumm was planning the next attack and I hid in nearby building. At first I had wait, there was so many other officers around and Vilex warned me not to be seen but then the red ranger broke away from the group."

Jack and Sky shared a look, "He left the fight?"

"Yes, got on some vehicle and took off. I thought I lost him but I found him again, heading towards the old SPD headquarters. I waited for him to land and ambushed him. Vilex told me to leave his helmet behind just in case anyone came looking then delivered him to Vilex outside the city. I haven't seen or heard anything since."

Sky pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thank you Mirloc. We're done here." They turned and started walking away.

"I will tell you one thing ranger," MIrloc called after them and they stopped, keeping their backs to the creature. "Vilex didn't become Grumm's general for nothing. If daddy is still alive, the last twenty years have been nothing less than living hell! He won't be the same, he'll never be the same ever again! You've still lost him for good!" Sky's jaw clenched and Jack knew they had to get out immediately. He placed a hand on the red ranger's shoulder and guided him out, Mirloc's laughs following them.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like the story so far, remember to keeping reviewing! ENJOY R&R PLZ! **


	6. Sealed

Timeforce – Delta  
Chapter 5 – Sealed

The flight back to Earth was a stony silent affair. The only sounds that punctuated the tense quiet was the hums and beeps from the spacecraft and Jack's gum chewing. Jack tried to get Sky to talk but the red ranger stoutly refused to speak and sat in his seat, staring out into dead space.

"Come on man talk to me," Jack nearly begged. "What's our next move?"

Nothing.

Jack kept trying anyway, "You know what's bothering me? Mirloc said your dad left the fight, why would he do that?"

"What do you mean?"

The relief of finally hearing Sky speak made Jack totally miss the underlying danger to his tone, "Just that, it's weird. Why was he heading back to HQ? You think something went down?"

"Obviously," that time Jack didn't miss it. "My dad wouldn't just leave his fellow officers mid-fight for nothing!"

"Whoa Sky I didn't mean it like that," Jack back-tracked. "In fact that's my point. What was so important that he had to come back? He could've sent someone else but he himself went, why?"

"I've no idea," Sky said quietly and with that he resumed his silent staring and Jack didn't push all the way back.

*TFD*

Back at SPD headquarters, the rangers had reached an utter dead end. Only six days left and without any hope of finding Vilex, they now turned their attention to finding the long lost genetic enhancers. Sky asked Kat to pull up all of his father's files but to the team's dismay, everything of other than his basic SPD work file was password encrypted. "You have got to be kidding me," Jack groaned.

"There's no limit to how many times we can try a password is there Kat?" Bridge checked.

"Nope," Kat lightly popped the 'p' sound. "Knock yourselves out." They tried everything under the sun from birthdays to names to special dates but nothing.

"This is impossible," Z huffed. "Kat please tell me you know something about where the enhancers might be."

"God it was so long ago," Kat's face became pinched in her effort to remember. "And I wasn't even there for the beginning. Doggie recruited me after the project started. When I got here, they already had the morpher," she gestured to Sky's dad's morpher on the table, "and some rough formulas for the enhancers and that's where I stepped in."

"So where did the morpher come from?" Syd asked.

Kat frowned, "You know I have no idea."

"You never asked?" Bridge put in dubiously.

"Doggie told me they had acquired the technology and he wanted me to duplicate certain components," Kat told them.

"Which components?" Jack picked up the morpher and examined it.

"For the purposes of GENPOW, I needed to hone in on its genetic capability. Morpher tech was not new to Earth but that one has the capability to pick up and read the wearer's genetic material. In fact, the only person who could use that morpher for now is Sky because you need someone of the same genetic code to unlock it."

"Wow," Z commented. "Our morphers don't do that."

"It's impossible to replicate without internal schematics and we didn't have them but I was able to create an equivalent system that isn't person-specific but did tap into the person's genetic sequence to apply the enhancers." Kat shrugged, "That was what Doggie wanted anyway so we didn't consider it a huge loss then like I told you before, the enhancers were slated to be destroyed."

"Mirloc said my dad left the fight to come back to HQ," Sky began. "Any idea why he would do that?"

"I don't know Sky," Kat shook her head. "As far as I know, we didn't call him back. The person to ask would be Doggie and he's…"

"I wish there was someone else we could ask," Z rubbed her neck.

"There are a lot of 'someone's Z," Sky took a deep breath, Bridge and Syd squirmed a little. "It just won't be easy to talk to them."

"Why?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Sydney crossed her arms, "They're our parents."

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really loving this story, hope you do too, ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


	7. Parental Guidance

Timeforce-Delta  
Chapter 6 – Parental Guidance

Bridge pulled up to his parents' apartment building but stayed in the car for just a moment. It was simply an unspoken agreement that despite knowing their parents were SPD, none of the rangers ever approached their families about it. Oh their parents knew they knew but no one ever really acknowledged it. It was just one of those things that got accepted and moved on from…until now. Bridge gathered his courage and entered the building, heading straight for their elevators. The ride up to the eighteenth floor was nerve-wracking and Bridge was grateful to finally get out of the box only to be confronted by his parents' door. He had just enough guts for one good knock.

Bridge's father Michael Carson; who looked like an older version of Bridge, answered the door, "Son! We weren't expecting you."

"Hey dad," Bridge smiled weakly. "I kinda need to talk to you and mom about something really important, do you have the time?"

"Of course come on in," Michael stepped back and Bridge saw his mom Wendy in the living room.

"Bridge sweetheart," Wendy got up, she was taller than both her boys and quite thin with short light brown hair. "It's good to see you, you rarely come by anymore."

"I know ma, I'm busy a lot at work. Actually that's why I'm here, I need your help with a case," Bridge admitted and waited for their reaction.

The Carsons exchanged a look before Michael said, "Well then let's sit down." Michael and Wendy took the couch while Bridge sat in the armchair.

"There's no easy way to tell you this," Bridge began. "Anubis has been kidnapped."

"Oh god," Wendy gasped.

"How did this happen?" Michael asked.

"That's not all," Bridge held up his hands. "Sky's dad may be alive and if he is, he is being held with Doggie." This shocked the Carsons into complete silence so Bridge just kept talking, "The alien holding them is named Vilex and he has asked for a ransom in exchange for the both of them. He wants the genetic enhancers you guys were working on back in the day."

That brought them out of their reverie. "Bridge, those enhancers were supposed to be destroyed," Wendy told him.

"I know, I know, Kat already said that but Vilex seems to think otherwise. We need to trace them, what can you tell me about the project?"

"Each of the enhancers targeted specific traits," Michael explained. "Strength, speed, endurance, you get the idea. Once they were completed, we used what we needed to finish the morphers and the rest was destroyed."

"But why? Why get rid of them?" Bridge queried.

"They were powerful honey," Wendy said emphatically. "It would have been too dangerous to keep them around."

"Where were they kept?"

"Bridge," Michael shook his head dismally. "I wish we could help you more but we turned the enhancers over to Sky's dad, we don't where he took them after that. The project was supposed to be top secret."

"Sweetheart, if they do still exist," Wendy swallowed. "Whatever you do, do not give them away. The consequences could be catastrophic and Anubis and Sky's dad know it."

"What? You want us to just leave them?" Bridge demanded.

"No, of course we want them home safely," Wendy placated her son. "Just do whatever you can to make sure those enhancers don't fall into the wrong hands."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Bridge pled.

"I'm afraid not," Michael replied sadly.

*TFD*

Jack decided to go with Sky to see his mom. Sky arrived at his childhood house and found his mother out in the garden. Jennifer Tate was a petite brunette with wide brown eyes, she turned at the sound of their vehicle and waved. "Sky!"

"Hi mom," Sky received a hug from his mother.

"You look tired," Jennifer scolded. "I've told you about getting enough sleep."

"I'm fine, mom this is my friend Jack," Sky introduced and Jennifer turned her attention to Jack.

"Hello Mrs. Tate," Jack smiled and Jennifer kissed his cheek.

She bit her lip but both the boys could see her eyes water a bit, "Jack… I haven't seen you in years. I knew your parents, your mother Katie was a dear friend of mine. I'm so sorry about them."

"Thank you Mrs. Tate," Jack swallowed thickly.

Jennifer sighed and wiped her eyes, "Anyway what brings you two down here?"

Sky and Jack looked at each other, "Mom we have to tell something, you'll need to sit down for this." Jennifer stared at both of them for a long moment before tilting her head towards the house. "Let's go inside." They quietly went in and sat down at the square kitchen table. Sky sat across from his mother, "Mom…" Sky met his mother's eye and all courage failed him, "we need to talk about Project GENPOW."

Jennifer immediately became suspicious, "What about it?"

"We know you were working on it too and we need to trace the enhancers you created for the morphers," Sky explained.

"Why?"

"Because…" Sky still couldn't bring himself to say it, "because Anubis has been kidnapped and the alien holding him wants the enhancers as ransom." Sky was acutely aware of Jack's scrutiny at this point but he couldn't get the words out, not yet.

"Sky the enhancers are gone," Jennifer said simply.

"Then we need to prove it to the alien," Sky insisted. "Please, where were the enhancers kept, where are the files?"

"Your father was in charge of all of that," Jennifer admitted. "We thought it was best if one person kept the secret. I'm sure his files are in the database."

"Those are password protected," Jack supplied. "We were hoping there might be hard copies somewhere. You wouldn't happen to know his password would you?"

"Sorry I don't," Jennifer shook her head. She turned back to Sky, "But you're not telling me something. What is it?"

Sky reached into his pocket and pulled a recorder, "It's just that the alien – his name is Vilex – he might be holding someone else hostage."

"Who?"

Sky took a deep breath and forced out one syllable, "Dad."

Jennifer went stock still and some unreadable emotion filled her eyes. "What?"

"That's how Anubis was kidnapped, SPD they, um, they got this message and Doggie… he went to investigate personally." Sky raked his hair and sent the recorder on the table. He hit play and let the voice filled the room -

_SPD, SPD, this is WC20-02. Been captured by hostiles. They want information on the project GENPOW. Send aid, I repeat send aid. _

Jennifer began to breathe heavily and shake and Sky immediately got up to hold his mother. Jack moved away out of respect for the family and got them all water Moments later when he returned, Mrs. Tate was attempting to regain her composure and gratefully accepted the drink. "Thank you Jack."

"Mom if Vilex really is holding him, we need to find those enhancers," Sky urged.

"Sky sweetheart," Jennifer looked at the recorder painfully. "You…shouldn't trade those enhancers."

"What?!" Sky and Jack's jaws dropped.

"I'm not saying don't try to save your father, do everything you have to, but you can't possibly fathom the amount of power you're talking about," Mrs. Tate rubbed her forehead. "Those things could grant a single being almost limitless speed, strength, agility and so much more and you wouldn't be able to stop it. No one could."

"And if Vilex gets it then he could literally takeover single-handedly," Jack concluded.

"Exactly," Mrs. Tate confirmed. "It would defeat everything we tried to do and since the enhancers are genetically based, the effects would be impossible to reverse. Please Sky, Jack, if you find those enhancers, promise you'll make sure this Vilex doesn't use them."

"This sounds like it's going to take some planning," Sky sighed. "Alright mom, we promise but we have to get going." They got to their feet.

"Be safe," Mrs. Tate hugged them.

"We will," Jack smiled.

Sky held his mother's hands, "Mom, I'm going to bring him home."

"I know you will."

*TFD*

"Thanks for coming with me Z," Syd said as they drove to the Drew residence.

Z looked up from her phone, "No problem, let's just hope your parents are willing to talk to us. Bridge just messaged me that he struck out with his. No word from the others."

"I hope so," Syd nibbled on her bottom lip. "I did try to talk to them about their work once before but it was awkward."

"Anubis and Mr. Tate are relying on us," Z frowned. "Why wouldn't they want to help us?"

"Well we're about to find out," Syd said pulling up to large house, too small to really be considered a mansion but still quite big. "Here we are."

"Damn," Z looked at it. "Nice place."

"Thanks, let's go," Syd tilted her head towards it and they left the car. Making their way up to the door, it opened and a woman with shining blonde hair in a white sweater and slacks stepped out. "MOM!" Syd squealed and ran forward to hug her.

"Hi baby, we weren't expecting you," Mrs. Drew held her daughter, she looked up and saw Z. "And you've brought someone with you."

"Mom this is my friend Elizabeth Delgado, Z this is my mom Katherine," Sydney introduced them and they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Likewise. I knew your parents well, they were good people." Katherine smiled, "So what brings you girls here?"

"Think we can talk inside mom? Is dad home?" Sydney asked.

"Sure, he's in the den. Let's go there." They followed Mrs. Drew into the house and up the stairs to a room filled with books and a desk where a man with light brown hair sat, writing something.

"Sydney, what a surprise," the man got up and walked around the desk, his arms wide open.

"Hi daddy," Sydney gave her father a hug. "This is my friend Elizabeth Delgado and Z, this is my dad Andrew."

"Hello sir," Z greeted.

"Well hello, if I may so you're the spitting image of your mother," Andrew said genially.

"Thank you Mr. Drew," Z replied, perhaps a little self-consciously.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Katherine looked at both of them.

"We need your help," Sydney explained. "Doggie has been kidnapped and the same alien might be holding Sky's dad only the alien is asking for a strange ransom."

"What does it want?" Andrew asked.

"The genetic enhancers you were working on," like the flip of a switch, the room went from easy to tense. The girls could almost see the Drews close themselves off. Nonetheless Sydney pushed forward, "We know they were supposed to be destroyed but we have to trace them, can't you tell us where you kept them or -"

"We weren't charge of that, Mr. Tate was," Andrew said shortly. "On the day the morphers were finished, we loaded the enhancers into a truck and Tate said he was taking them somewhere safe until he could destroy them."

"And that's it?" Z pushed. "You can't tell anything else about the project?"

"That's it," Katherine confirmed with a hard look in her eyes.

Z went to protest but Syd stopped her, "Okay then, we have to go. Bye."

"Bye dear."

"Goodbye sweetheart, good luck with the case."

Once they were outside, Z growled in frustration. "Why did you make us leave? It's obvious they're not telling us something!"

"Yes I know," Syd muttered tersely. "But that was their reaction the first time I spoke to them and trust me you don't want to push it."

"So what do we do now?" Z collapsed into the passenger's seat.

"No clue, all we've got are the locked files and the morpher," Syd rested her head against the steering wheel.

"Yeah," Z sighed staring at her own but then a light bulb went off in her head. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The morpher! It had to have come from somewhere right?"

"Right…" Syd said slowly.

"Well if there are morphers then has to be rangers who owned them!" Z exclaimed. "I know it's a long shot but if we could talk to them maybe they could tell us something about the project!"

"Let's call Kat," Syd pulled away from her parents' house and parked around the corner. She opened her morpher, "Hey Kat?"

"Go Syd."

"Could you run a search in the archive for morphers matching the one that belonged to Sky's dad?" Z and Syd crossed their fingers.

"Sure give me a sec." Moments later Kat was back, "No matches to any of the known ranger morphers."

"How many options are in the unknown category?" Z queried.

"Umm we don't have morphers on archive for the Wildforce and Timeforce teams."

"What do we have on them?" Syd made a face.

"Wildforce operated in 2002 protecting Turtle Cove from creatures called Orgs. The Orgs were created by pollution and lead by a 'Master Org', He was defeated later that year and they reportedly gave back their powers. No real names but there are code names; blazing lion, soaring eagle, surging shark, iron bison, and noble tiger. Oh. Surging shark and iron bison are listed as deceased."

"They died young," Sydney observed.

"Nothing else on the rangers?" Z's heart sank.

"Nada and it's even worse for the Timeforce, we've got next to nothing about except that they fought in 2001 against mutants and we've got one photo with the helmets on. I'm sending it to you now."

The morpher's small screen filled with an image of five rangers powered up, about to fight. Z's jaw dropped and she all but snatched it away from Syd, "That's impossible."

"What happened?"

"That's the red ranger uniform Sky's dad was wearing in the photo he has," Z pointed to it. "Sky told me it was an early prototype but that is definitely it."

"If Sky's dad was the red Timeforce ranger, that could be the key to figuring out what he did with the enhancers," Syd's eyes lit up.

"We've got to do some research, thanks Kat and don't mention this Sky until we know something for sure," Z added.

"No problem, good luck."


	8. Searching for Answers

Timeforce – Delta  
Chapter 7 – Searching for Answers

Syd and Z arrived at the New Tech City public library, resigned to having to search manually for the answer they wanted. The boys decided to keep trying to crack the files on the SPD database so they were by themselves.

"Alright where do we start?" Z huffed looking around at the massive library.

"We're going to need to get creative," Syd said leading her friend to the periodicals and newspapers section. "The official SPD database is essentially useless but if there is one thing you can't stop it's the press. Power rangers always make the news no matter how discreet they are. Excuse me," she stopped the librarian passing by, "Where can I find articles from the early 2000's?"

"Third aisle, look around the fourth shelf," the librarian smiled and walked away.

"Thanks," Syd said over her shoulder, running to the spot only to step back exasperated. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?" Z asked.

"Look," Syd pointed to the shelf and sure enough she could see the problem, while all the other years were quite full and took up nearly all the space on the shelves; 2001 and 2002, 2001 in particular, looked rather sparse.

"Guess we're not the only ones who thought of being creative," Z remarked. "Let's get this over with." They sat on the ground which soon became littered with papers and books. As they could have guessed, the major articles – most certainly the ones featuring the power rangers – were gone. "I don't get it," Z said finally. "Why cover the rangers when the whole world knew they existed at this point?"

"No clue," Syd mumbled sorting through the papers in front of her. "Got anything?"

"Nope," Z denied. "By the way, how come all of this is news about some place called Silver Hills?"

"You don't know?" Syd raised an eyebrow. "New Tech City was founded when Silver Hills and Turtle Cove merged."

"No way," Z was stunned. "I left school really early on, I had no idea."

"You've never been to Turtle Lake? It's on the other side of the city."

Z shook her head, "My parents died when I was little, if we did, I don't remember. Here's something, it's a small editorial piece on some group called the Silver Guardians. Apparently they were founded by a rich guy, Collins, and were charging businesses and residents of Silver Hills for protection even though the power rangers were doing it for free."

"What?!" Syd took the article from her.

"Yeah, the editor is pretty critical of the fact that it seemed like Collins seemed to be cashing in on the city's danger from the mutants when the power rangers were still the ones to finish off the mutants anyway."

Syd picked her lip, "He does point out that the rangers are only focused on the mutants while the guardians focused on all crime in general. Well what do they expect, the rangers aren't the police!"

Z shrugged, "Weird we haven't seen much of them in these articles either."

"I wonder if they worked with the rangers…" Sydney pondered. "It's possible, but they weren't technically rangers, they can't have just disappeared."

"Maybe we ought to try 2003," Z said while reaching for some of the materials on that shelf. "The ninja storm rangers were active at that time but if the guardians continued to operate after the fact, they would've been covered." Upon looking through, they realised that the occasional odd article were missing from there as well and knew they were on the right track.

Syd began looking through some files too only to stop three pages in, "Impossible!"

"What?"

Syd turned the folder and handed it to Z. It was another article for guardians this time it was about them looking for more recruits and it had a picture of two guys in military uniforms with their arms crossed and one of them was Sky's dad! "Sky's dad was Silver Guardian?!"

"Not only that but this," Syd's finger landed on the other man, "is my Uncle Eric! He's married to my mom's big sister, Taylor. She used to be in the air force, they always did say they met through work."

"Sydney, look what's on their wrists," the girls put their heads together and saw the all-too-familiar white morpher on Sky's dad and red one on Eric.

"Uncle Eric was a power ranger?!" Sydney's jaw dropped.

"Think they'll talk to us?" Z asked wryly.

"Only one way to find out," Syd began packing but Z kept staring at the picture only to notice something else.

"Oh no," Z gasped.

"What?"

There were no words, Z simply pointed to beneath the picture and Sydney had to steady herself.

"But that's -"

"Yeah."

"Are you sur-"

"Uh-huh."

"Then that means -"

"Yup." Z swallowed, "What do we tell him?"

"Let me see something," Sydney went through the file until she came upon something and nodded to herself. "We don't say anything yet; we may be dealing with more than the enhancers. There are just too many lies for that, let's go talk to Uncle Eric and Aunt Taylor."

**A/N: Hope you like the story, I can't wait for you guys to see what I've come up with so until next time ENJOY R&R PLZ! **


	9. One Last Hope

Timeforce – Delta  
Chapter 8 – One Last Hope

The Meyers lived in a farmhouse outside of the city, Taylor still flew with the air force while Eric had entered early retirement after what Sydney had believed was many years on the police force. Sydney wouldn't tell Z but she was extremely nervous about confronting her aunt and uncle. They were always the ones telling her parents that she was a big girl who could take the truth whether it was the existence of Santa Claus or problems in the family. They forever had advocated for being honest and yet here they were, lying to her too. Z was caught up in her own thoughts too; about her parents. Her mom passed away when she was eight and her dad died earlier than that, was she four? Five? Maybe younger? Z slid her eyes closed and tried to remember them. Her mom was easy, Kendall Delgado, had dark eyes like hers and infectious laugh. And, before she got sick, she used to own a flower shop. She'd bring home loads of roses, lilies, orange blossoms, and others to their apartment and they'd make bouquets together. Her dad however sat somewhere on the fringes of her memory.

_Come here Lizzie, come here…_

He was the only person to ever call her Lizzie and she could remember he was strong. She loved it when he tossed her into the air and caught her with ease. Her mom would worry about her falling but Daniel Delgado never dropped her, not once. But she couldn't recall his face very well. Years with no pictures and very few reminders meant the image had become fuzzy. Z had to stop herself before she started crying in front of Sydney. It was a very quiet ride to the farmhouse and once they pulled up, they prepared for another confrontation. "Hey there's Uncle Eric," Syd pointed to man working on a motorcycle in front of the garage. "UNCLE ERIC!"

The man looked up, "Sydney!" Eric Meyers had not aged much over the years, the odd grey hair and glasses were in the only indicators of age. "Hey there doll." The two hugged.

"Uncle Eric this is Elizabeth Delgado," Sydney broke away and Z stepped forward to shake his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Eric grinned widely. "Your parents were dear friends. In fact, hang on, TAYLOR! Come out here!"

"Thank goodness Aunt Taylor is home," Sydney sighed with relief. "We wanted to talk to you both but forgot to call."

"It's okay, we weren't doing anything special," Eric waved it off as his wife appeared at the door.

"What is wrong wit you now Meyers?" Taylor Meyers nee' Earhart came out on to the porch in white slacks and a yellow camisole. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and a book in her hand.

"Look whose here," Eric ushered the girls towards the porch, stepping into the shade.

"Sydney this is a surprise," Taylor embraced her niece warmly.

"Is it really?" Syd quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe surprise is not the right word but we didn't you'd be here so quickly," Taylor admitted.

"We are pretty smart you know," Z grumbled good-naturedly.

"Yes you are," Taylor laughed until she fully looked at Z and her face became unreadable. "You're Elizabeth aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Z nodded, shaking hands with the woman.

Taylor let go of her hand weakly, "You look like your mom. Danny and Kendall were like family. Oh let me look at you." She moved to see her in a better light, Taylor's eyes watered, "I don't suppose you remember us?"

Z shook her head, "No. I barely remember them to be honest."

Sydney broke in, "Why don't you two talk while I speak to Uncle Eric?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Eric gestured for Sydney to come with him and they left Taylor and Z on the porch together.

"Please sit Elizabeth," Taylor gestured to the porch swing at the end of the deck.

"You can call me Z," Z smiled sitting down.

"Z," Taylor tested it out with a small smile of her own. "You wouldn't remember but we discovered your ability here in this house."

"Really?" Z looked around the place with new eyes.

"Yes you were only two or something at the time," Taylor looked into the distance as if seeing another time. "Anyway you and your dad had come for a visit and we sent you to play outside by yourself. An hour or so later, we heard laughing. Lots of laughing. More than what one little girl could make. So we came out and there were two of you! The pair of you were playing with a ball and didn't think anything of it. You just waved at us. Well Danny nearly hit the floor," Taylor chuckled. "Kendall wouldn't even believe him until she came over and saw it for herself. We only just found out about Jack and Sky's abilities by that point so we were shocked out of our skins. You were right there," Taylor pointed to a patch of grass some ten feet away.

Z looked at the women with confusion, "I don't understand. How come I've never met you before? You all knew each other…"

Taylor's expression became more rueful, "Secrets. Secrets upon secrets that just had to be kept. It tore our family apart."

Z was slightly taken aback by the heavy emotion in her voice and tried to change the subject, "So tell me about Sky, how did you find out about his powers?"

It worked a little. Taylor's face brightened a bit, her posture remained slumped, "It was kind of hard to miss, just like with you, he was a baby at the time though. Jen told me the story over the phone, she had been trying to feed Sky but he was being fussy. She tried the whole airplane trick only to have him raise his hand and a force field expanded over his face."

"That sorta cute," Z giggled. "Okay then, what happened with Jack? He's my best friend, I could always use some dirt on him."

Taylor looked surprised and was about to say something when they heard raised voices coming from the side of the house. The two shared a look, "that can't be good," they said together. They ran to the side and found Sydney and Eric in a heated yet restrained argument.

"You don't know what you're talking about Sydney!" Eric growled.

"Then tell us!" Sydney said with angry exasperation. "People's lives are at stake here and you're all more concerned about some stupid secret."

"Sydney Anne Drew, you have no idea what you're dealing with. This is more than some stupid secret, more lives than you could possibly imagine are at risk."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sydney queried sarcastically. "Vilex is just going to give up if we don't give him the enhancers? He will probably attack the Earth and people could die! I know there is more to this than the enhancers but you have to trust us!"

"I do trust you but if the alien were to realise what was going on, we'd all be in trouble. I believe you rangers can handle Vilex but you don't need to go prying into that. If he attacks Earth, you'll take him just like any other monster you've faced."

"AFTER HE'S MURDERED DOGGIE AND SKY'S DAD! You were friends, does that mean nothing to you?"

Eric seemed to deflate some, "He was a colleague…"

"Oh he was more than just a colleague." Sydney scoffed, "You were co-captains of Silver Guardians together, you built SPD together, I wouldn't even be surprised if you were rangers together, you were the best man at his wedding – yeah that's right, I know – don't ask how, I'm just that good. He is your best friend and he will die and don't you dare pretend that is something you can live with!"

"I have lived with it!" Eric shouted, "For over twenty years! I was in that same fight the day he di – went missing!"

Sydney jumped on the slip, "That's right, he didn't die. He is alive and he needs our help and we need that information."

Eric raked the side of his head, "I can't… I have to believe you guys can bring them home without it because there is no way we can let that information come out."

Sydney bit her lip, "Fine then, I didn't want to play this card but you've left me no choice -"

_SPD, SPD, this is WC20-02. Been captured by hostiles. They want information on the project GENPOW. Send aid, I repeat send aid._

Sydney shut of the recording and silence fell over them. "That was cruel Sydney," Eric muttered.

"Yes it was and I'm sorry I hurt you but we need to know what's going on," Sydney said evenly.

"I want your word that whatever you find out, you keep it yourselves," Eric said rush and Sydney and Z stood up straighter.

"You got it."

"Absolutely."

"I'm serious girls, this does not the rangers, do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle Eric."

"Yes sir."

Eric heaved a sigh, "7698 North Drive, be careful."

**A/N: I thought the whole 'keeping the secret' thing was getting a bit repetitive so I switched things up a bit. Hope you liked the little tidbits about the baby rangers, they were a lot of fun to write. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


	10. The Clock Tower

Timeforce – Delta  
Chapter 9 – The Clock Tower

With just three days left, the entire SPD drove together to the address Sydney's uncle had given them. None of them really knew what to expect but they discovered the address for an old clock tower, they had to wonder where this was going. "The Clock Tower Uncle Eric?" Sydney muttered.

"Well it's definitely ranger-related," Bridge reported from his examination of a plaque by the door. It read, _The Silver Hills Clock Tower was destroyed during the final battle of the Timeforce power rangers and has since been restored as symbol of the city's resilience and fortitude. _

"Well they couldn't hide this," Z said wryly. "Nick of Time Odd Jobs," she read the writing on the glass of the door. "Small business?"

"I think I tried to hide out here once but the door was locked," Jack recalled. He pulled on the door but it didn't budge.

"Don't tell me this is where the enhancers are," Sky looked up at the giant clock face.

"I don't know but remember, I made Uncle Eric a promise that we wouldn't divulge whatever we discovered here," Sydney reminded them. She produced a key that Eric had given her and slid it easily into the slot. With bated breath, they gently opened the door and entered the shop area of the tower. There was a long counter with a cash register on the left and a workbench on the right. Behind each of them was a set of shelves and there were hooks on the walls presumably for work tools that were no longer there. Everything was covered in a near opaque layer of dust so it was clear they were the first people in there for a long while.

Sky walked around the counter and gently touched the register, "It's old and banged up. Probably the original." He pressed a button and the drawer opened, "Still works."

"The stairs are there," Z nodded towards the back of the room where a wooden staircase stood. "Shall we?" Leaving the store, they trouped up the winding stairs, higher and higher, until coming to a loft-like area with a short platform accessible by a short ladder right in front of the clock face. They looked up at the bell hanging over them, pigeons fluttered around it while sunlight shined through the slots in the windows. They didn't even have to look in any of cardboard boxes piled on the floor; they knew they were in the right place.

Sky was the first to turn his attention to the boxes, "Alright let's get down to work. The information should be here." He ripped the tape off and opened the flaps, "Newspaper articles," he reported.

"Okay everyone, pick a box and have at it," Jack clapped his hands together.

Each of them selected their own box; Jack found articles as well, Sydney found a series of tapes that were marked as recordings of television news reports, Z got even more articles but Bridge –

"I think this is it!" He pushed his whole arms into his box and came up with a stack of files, the one on top had the SPD symbol on the folder. They gathered together to look through them.

"SPD Earth was founded through the Silver Guardians," Z skimmed through the pages. "After the war with the mutants, Collins went non-profit and Doggie approached him about starting up an Earth-wide protection."

"Then he retired and the project was taken over by his son Wesley," Sky continued but Syd and Z froze for a fraction of a second. "Hey Syd did you know he worked with your uncle?"

"Yeah," Syd said shortly, not meeting his eyes. "The photo I told you about had a caption with their names."

"You alright?" Jack whispered to her.

Sydney weighed her choice of words carefully, "Stressed."

"I feel you," Jack patted her shoulder. "We'll get them home safe."

"I know will," Sydney smiled. Jack looked away and she glanced at Z who was looking at her, "I just wish that was what's stressing me."

"Guys GENPOW isn't in here," Bridge declared looking through the last file.

"It's okay we're on the right track," Sky grabbed another box and split it open. It was filled with random objects. The most surprising of which was a white leather jacket with 'timeforce' written on it. "Wow look at this."

"There are two of them," Jack got the other. "Kind of small, for the women maybe?"

"But why only two of them?" Z queried from her box. "Weren't there five on the team?"

"Maybe the other three got destroyed when the building was attacked," Sky supposed.

"GUYS I GOT IT!" Syd shrieked. She held up a folder with Project GENPOW stamped across the front. "There has to be about a dozen files in here."

"We'll take them all with us, just bring the whole box," Sky smiled for the first time in a while. He looked down and saw underneath the jackets were a number of odd items including a wooden box with something white sticking out of it. Curious, he picked it up and popped of the lid to find pictures. "Hey guys, there are pictures here."

"Think it's the Timeforce team?" Bridge jogged up to see.

"Has to be, who else is there?" Sky flipped through the stack until he came upon some familiar faces. "NO WAY! My parents were on Timeforce!"

"You're kidding," Jack peered over his shoulder. Sure enough he saw Jennifer and William Tate caught in a candid moment of William surprise-kissing Jennifer.

"That's so cute," Sydney cooed.

"Okay, okay. We can look at this stuff later, let's back to headquarters." Sky ordered and the team dispersed. Sky packed up the box to take with them too leaving the picture of his parents out. He looked at it some more, "Man they look so young," he said to himself. He flipped it over to the back and what he saw drained all the good humour out of him and left him stony and in shock.

Z reappeared, "Hey are you coming?" But Sky didn't answer. "Sky?" Z went to his side and saw what he was looking at. "Oh…"

"Wes… as in Wesley Collins?"

Z bit her lip, "Yes."

"You knew," Sky ground out. "You and Sydney. You said you found a photo of the leaders of Silver Guardians and there was caption with it. You. Knew."

"We didn't know how to tell you," Z said gently. "We were trying to figure out where the morpher came from and saw a picture of the Timeforce team and the red ranger had the exact same suit your father did. So we went to track them down and that's when we saw the article. Of course I recognized him but then I saw the caption…"

"We going to have a meeting right now," Sky said firmly. "I need some answers." They got the box and left the tower with the words still burning in their eyes.

_Wes and Jen, 2002_

**A/N: Well everything is about to hit the fan and let's hope SPD can handle the truth. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


End file.
